halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Republic of United Species
Introduction The Republic of United Species also known as the RUS or The Republic, is an Alliance made up of human, Sangheili, Unggoy, Kig-yar, and Hurakok species. The thought go to mind by Terrence Hood II and The Arbiter to unify all sentient species to prevent any future conflicts. The idea was a success in 2557 and they were both appointed as the highest military leaders in the Republic. War with the Jiralhanae - 2552-2555 Before the Republic was ever thought of, the Sangheili were at war with the Jiralhanae from October 2552 to 2555. It is also the start of the human-Sangheili alliance. However at the beginning of the war the Sangheili took the heaviest casualties as Sangheili Shipmasters, soldiers, and honor guards were replaced by the Jiralhanae. Eventually the Sangheili realized that they couldn't fight them on their own, so they asked the humans for support. Still, with having 2/3 of it's military and navy destroyed the humans agreed, in return the Sangheili would help the humans rebuild their infrastructure and military. However, for both sides the Jiralhanae still proved too difficult, they then asked the Kig-Yar and Unggoy, they both also agreed, however the humans did not like the Kig-Yar, and the Unggoy were too unorganized. Finally, after countless fights to take back both human and Sangheili colonies they found the Jiralhanae homeworld. The Sangheili saw that the Jiralhanae were smart enough to destroy navdata on their ships just as the humans did during The Great War. But the Jiralhanae weren't fast enough for one ship. Then in 2555, the Sangheili bombarded, or glassedhttp://www.halopedian.com/Glassing the planet. They did this to lower the high casualties that they would've faced. The battle of Pathos is considered the most important battle during the war since it could decide the fate of the war because of the Jiralhanae supply lines. The Dark Gun Project - 2556-2564 The dark Gun Project was a human research program to develop Plasma and Laser weaponry as well as upgrade concurrent weapons. With the help of the Sangheili they succeeded. Although it took eight years to complete it, the new plasma and Laser weapons work almost as accurately as Sangheili weaponry. The human navy was also equipped with Prototype Laser countermeasures and Prototype Plasma cannons. In 2564 Point-defense weapons were completely replaced with such Plasma weapons. In 2560 the humans upgraded the MAC gun, the MAC-v2 traveled at a much faster rate and fired a 4,000-ton MAC slug. Archer missiles were also upgraded as well, the newer Archer missiles could pierce through the shields of a CPV-class heavy destroyer, it is unknown how it works, even to human Admirals. Incident with an Unknown contact - 2568 On March 3, 2568 Earth was approached by an unknown ship, it was not human or Sangheili nor was it of Jiralhanae origin. The unknown ship attacked and destroyed 17 crusiers, 7 Prototype Halcyon-Mk.2s, 23 Sangheili trade ships, 10 Orbital Defense Platforms, and shot a giant plasma ball at the city of Beijing, China killing over 1,000,000 people, the ship then entered Slipspace and was never seen again. Retrieval of Sierra-117 - 2568 In the same year a human Heavy-class Frigate spotted a ship, the ship was the Forward unto Dawn, the frigate sent a Pelican full of Marines to check the area, they found John-117 and the A.I. Cortana, the Spartan was unconscious and was laying near a giant hole in the ships hull. A week later John-117 woke up and a ONI investigator confronted him and asked him questions. John said before he fell unconscious he saw a giant unknown object, he then went deeper into what he saw and matched the exact same unknown contact back at Earth. John then returned to Earth, while Cortana was sent to an ONI facility on Reach were Halsey tried to stop her from going rampant and losing intel. Discovery of the Pre-historic Humans - 2573-Early 2574 In 2573 a Human explorer named Peter Gregorio was hiking in the Fanory forest of New Gibson and found ruins of a large city, he then realized that he once hiked in an African forest and saw the same type of ruins. Also in the year of 2573 the humans could translate Forerunner Hieroglyphs. One such human read a hieroglyph saying that the Forerunners went to war with the humans, she also learned that the San' Shyuum were allies to the humans. That came to a shock when the Council was]]